Old Bicycle Memories
by Joker Jojobas
Summary: /"Satu kata, 'Keindahan! Alasan yang sangat sederhana namun sukses mendoktrin fikiranku seketika"/ Kisah Levi dan Mikasa yang ingin menggapai cita-cita bersama, namun pupus karena terhalangi oleh takdir Tuhan. -Dibuat untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam event #30DaysSaveEarth- FIRST FIC FOR SnK! Onegai


**WARNING! TYPO MELAYANG, ALUR MAKSA (?) GOMEN FIC PERTAMA UNTUK SnK~**

**-DIBUAT UNTUK BERPARTISIPASI DALAM EVENT #30DAYSSAVEEARTH-**

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

**OLD BICYCLE MEMORIES**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sore yang sangat cerah, secerah raut wajah kedua remaja yang ceria. Levi dan Mikasa, sepasang sahabat yang begitu serasi. Saling melengkapi, membuat masa muda mereka semakin berwarna. Dihias dengan goresan tawa yang sungguh menggelitik perut. Sungguh indah.

Bermodalkan sepeda butut peninggalan ibunya, Levi dengan semangat mengajak Mikasa menjelajah kota di bawah langit jingga dan angin sore yang sepoi-sepoi. Mikasa duduk menyamping di gagang depan sambil menggenggam kuat stang sepeda, sedangkan Levi mengayuh kedua buah roda agar tetap berjalan. Ia tempuh setiap ranting-ranting kota, menikmati hiasan bunga Sakura yang menghampar luas di sepanjang jalan. Rumput-rumput segar serta aliran sungai yang jernih ditambah dengan kehidupan sore yang tak ada sepinya membuat kota ini semakin hidup.

Sejenak, pandangan mereka terhenti terhadap sebuah kedai kecil bertuliskan _'Bubble Ice Cream'_ di pinggir sungai kota. Mikasa segera turun dan Levi menurunkan standar sepedanya lalu memesan dua gelas.

"Nah, ini! Dua _bubble ice cream _sudah jadi!", sahut wanita paruh baya yang mengangkat dua gelas pesanan mereka dari meja kedainya.

"Ya! Terima kasih!", jawab Mikasa dengan gemasnya.

Mikasa segera membawa dua gelas itu ke sebuah bangku santai di bawah pohon yang rindang menghadap sungai yang jernih dan tampak ikan-ikan kecil meliukkan tubuhnya dengan bebas. Levi begitu amat dimanjakan oleh suasana kota yang asri.

"Ini, punyamu!", sahut Mikasa sambil menjulurkan minumannya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Mika-chan! Ah, sini duduk!", jawab Levi manis.

.

.

.

"Hum.. Ngomong-ngomong, Levi-chan tahu tidak? Mengapa aku suka dengan sore?"

"Apa ya.. Hum.. Langitnya?"

"Tidak~"

"Pemandangannya?"

"Hm.. Tidak juga~"

" Lalu apa?"

"Ah, aku sangat menyukai… kenangannya"

"K-kenangan?"

"Un! Sadar tidak, kita sering menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama di sore hari? Jalan-jalan, jajan, pokoknya semuanya! _Realize it_?"

Levi termenung sesaat, menatap kosong yang ada di depannya sembari mengingat memori yang membekas di ingatannya, "Iya.. Benar…."

.

.

.

Mikasa menatap heran sahabatnya ini, Levi tampak senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memainkan _straw_ yang terus ia putar-putar.

"Ano, Levi-chan? Kenapa?"

"Eh? Hum.. T-tidak apa-apa, kok!A-aku hanya… Ingin tertawa saja"

"Tertawa…. Saja? Maksudmu?"

"Ah.. sudahlah! Lupakan saja!"

Levi begitu amat gugup, tapi ia sembunyikan dengan tawa nista.

"_Yosh! _Punyaku sudah habis!", sahut Levi sambil berjalan menuju ke bibir sungai.

"Eh? Levi-chan, ngapain?", Tanya Mikasa bingung.

"Aku ingin membuang ini!", jawab Levi sambil meremas gelas yang ia pegang.

Levi segera melempar gelas yang sudah _gepeng_ itu ke tengah sungai.

"Heeeeee!", teriak Mikasa sambil berlari dan segera menangkap gelas yang melayang bebas ke tengah sungai.

.

.

.

.

.

BBYYYYUUUUUUURRRRRR!

Mikasa pun mengapung di sungai sambil menggenggam gelas yang sukses ia tangkap. Ya, sukses.

Sukses ditangkap gelasnya, sukses juga mencuri perhatian orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar sungai. Semua mata tertuju padanya, Mikasa Ackerman. Mari tepuk tangan. /prokprok/

.

.

.

Akibat peristiwa akrobatik tadi, Levi segera membawa Mikasa yang pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Mika-chan, _hontou ni gomennasai~ _Gara-gara aku, kau jadi mandi di sungai", kata Levi mengejek.

"Memang ini salahmu! Maksudmu apa coba, kamu buang sampah ke tengah sungai seperti itu. Jelas aku tidak terima!", jawab Mikasa agak ketus dengan wajah _bete._

"Hum, tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kok kamu sampai rela menyeburkan diri demi sampah?"

"Justru kita harus sadar dari sekarang, bagaimanapun alasannya sampah tidak patut dibuang selain ke tempat sampah, coba bayangkan, sungai kota yang sudah begitu bersih dan jernihnya lalu tercermar dalam sekejap? Kan sayang, lingkungan yang sudah kita jaga bersama akhirnya sia-sia?"

Levi hening..

.

.

.

.

"Aku salut padamu, Mika-chan.."

"Eh?"

"Ya, kau tahu? Banyak di luar sana yang masih belum sadar akan pentingnya kelesarian lingkungan yang asri, tapi saat ini, ada sesosok wanita yang begitu peduli terhadap lingkungan.."

"Hum.. Alasannya sederhana, karena aku suka keindahan~"

"Keindahan?"

"Ya, kalau niat kita sudah indah, sudah pasti hidup kita akan menjadi teratur!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Maka dari itu, aku sedang berusaha untuk menggapai 'keindahan' itu!"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita capai 'keindahan' itu bersama?"

"Eh?"

"Memangnya hanya kamu saja yang ingin terlihat indah? Semua orang pasti menginginkannya! Aku juga punya impian yang sama sepertimu, melihat bumi ini kembali bentangkan 'karpet hijau' yang begitu memukau, apalagi kalau lihatnya dari langit! Kau pasti juga mau melihatnya, kan?"

Mikasa mengangguk semangat, "Iya! Aku mau! Sangat mau!"

"Baiklah! Ayo hidup bersih~ Ayo hidup bersih~"

"Nanananana~ Bersih itu indah~ Keindahan adalah sebagian dari amiinnn~"

"Ng.. Mika-chan? B-bukannya yang benar itu… Iman, ya?"

"Oh iya! Imaaaaan~ Lalalalalala~"

Senandung abstrak yang hanya mereka saja yang tahu maksudnya itu mengalun di sepanjang jalan. Saking begitu seruya sampai tak terasa sudah sampai di depan rumah Mikasa. Mikasa yang tampak lusuh sempat membuat Levi tertawa sesaat.

"Levi-chan, sudahlah hentikan menertawakanku!", gumam Mikasa jengkel.

"Ah,_ g-gomen ne!_ Jangan galak-galak nanti cepat tua, lho!"

"… BERISIK!_"_

"Ahaha! Ya sudah, cepat mandi sana!"

"Pfftt, baiklah.. Hati-hati, sudah petang!"

Levi segera berlalu dari rumah Mikasa. Ia melanjutkan mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat.

.

.

.

* * *

**Levi POV**

_**Enam tahun kemudian…..**_

_**(sepulang dari tempat kerjanya, Levi menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke sungai kota. Ya, saat langit sore mulai menguning)**_

Sore ini, di tempat ini, enam tahun yang lalu, kita pernah duduk berdua sambil menikmati dua buah _Bubble Ice _yang menyegarkan, ditambah sejuknya pohon yang rindang dan pemandangan sungai yang begitu jernih. Mentari yang sudah nyaris menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut petang ini seakan menggambarkan wajahmu yang begitu menawan hati.

Apa kamu masih ingat, Mika-chan? Waktu itu kita sering bermain bersama, dengan sepeda bututku ini? Iya, sepeda tua ini masih setia mengantarkanku kemanapun aku pergi. Meskipun, sepeda ini tidak luput dari gangguan-gangguan tak terduga, kadang ban penyok, bocor, tapi aku masih setia dan tak ingin membuangnya. Karena, jika aku membuangnya, berarti aku sudah tega membunuh sahabatku sendiri. Ya, 'sahabat'.

Tahukah kamu, Mika-chan? Masih banyak dan panjang kisah kita berdua yang sangat sulit aku hilangkan sampai saat ini. Dan, obat rinduku hanyalah sepeda ini.

Oh iya, waktu itu, aku ingat sekali, kamu rela pulang basah kuyup hanya karena satu buah gelas plastik yang telah ku buang di sungai ini, iya kan, Mika-chan? Dan saat itu juga aku benar-benar terkejut dengan alasanmu! 'Keindahan', alasan yang sangat sederhana namun sukses mendoktrin fikiranku seketika.

Namun, alangkah tak berdayanya tubuh ini, saat ku tahu bahwa itu adalah pertemuan terakhir kita. Tatkala tengah malam ibumu memberikan kabar kepadaku bahwa penyakit jantungmu kambuh. Bersama ibumu, kita langsung melarikanmu ke rumah sakit tempat biasa kamu dirawat. Sesampainya di sana, aku mendapat sebuah kabar dari seorang dokter yang benar-benar membuatku seakan nyawa ini sedang melayang. Pandanganku memburam, kakiku mati rasa. Tuhan membawa nyawamu pergi, untuk selamanya.

Mungkin, Tuhan tidak merestui rencana yang telah kita buat, Mika-chan. Tapi aku yakin, Tuhan lebih sayang padamu, Ia ingin kamu segera bersanding dengan-Nya.

Aku berjanji, Mika-chan! Aku akan tetap melakukan apa yang pernah kita impikan, _membuat bumi pancarkan hijaunya kembali!_ Meski tanpa ragamu yang bersanding disini.

Semoga kamu bahagia di kehidupanmu yang abadi,

Daisuki… Mika-chan~


End file.
